An Unrevealed Fondness
by RetroNinja
Summary: A school day where Grimmjow has unknown feelings towards a student he despises for no reason! Will they feud or become friends... maybe even more than friends? Some confessing needs to be done!


_Hmmm, there's the little twerp again. Hes such a loser with his pale skin and his sad eyes, whats up with that? He has no expression whatsoever, always having a pouty look on his face. Such an Emo._

"Okay class, turn to chapter four, page number fifty-five. I want you to read the passage and then come up to my desk and get a sheet asking questions about it," the teacher, Mr. Terson, directed.

Everyone in the class groaned tiredly, and then multiple noises of flipping and rustling pages began to echo in the classroom.

_ Ugh, I hate school so much, I wish I was home-schooled and not piled into small rooms with these morons, especially that pouting kid. He gets on my nerves so easily!_

"Grimmjow!" Mr. Terson shouted across the room.

"Huh? What?"

"Pay attention, I asked you a question, so what is the answer?"

"Uhhh... I don't know..." Grimmjow admitted sheepishly.

"Its very simple," the teacher hinted, "if you're not going to answer the question then stay in at lunch and I will help you understand more clearly."

"What? C'mon! I need my lunch! I have football practice!"

He smirked, "Then its settled. You're in at lunch."

"Uuuuuggggghhhhhh!" Grimmjow groaned, bashing his forehead against his desk surface.

The bell instantly rang its piercing ring and everyone shuffled out of the class room, leaving Grimmjow behind.

_ I can't believe this! I have to friggin' stay in with Mr. Terson while I have to go to football practice! Coach is going to kill me! Its all that loser's fault! He's such a disgrace to man, I couldn't stop making fun of him._

As the students noisily shuffled out, there was one student left behind still. It was the boy who Grimmjow was mentally stabbing daggers in his head. He looked like he was trying to rush as he was collecting his books, but failed by tripping on the desk leg as he was walking away, scattering his books everywhere on the floor.

Grimmjow stifled a laugh, which the boy heard and glanced over at him.

_ Heh heh, sucker, now he has to pick up all of his books off the ground, too bad that I'm not going to help him._

"Grimmjow," Mr. Terson started, "why don't you help Ulquiorra with his books, I want you and I to be alone before lunch ends."

"Pfft, yeah right!" Grimmjow snapped as he leaned back on the back legs of the desk chair.

The teacher looked up from his marking book and shot an evil glare at Grimmjow.

"Okay, okay, fine," Grimmjow irrationally replied, getting up off of the chair and walking over to Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow kneeled down to Ulquiorra's books, picked up the few remaining and handed it to Ulquiorra.

"T-Thank you," Ulquiorra said weakly, embarrassed.

"Yeah, whatever," Grimmjow scoffed.

Ulquiorra scurried off out of the classroom, leaving them to be alone.

_ I can't friggin' believe he made me help him! I should have refused and didn't move an inch. Grrr! I better not see that twerp in the halls or I will knock his books out of his hands so everyone can laugh at him._

"Grimmjow..." the teacher paused, "would you mind telling me why you are zoning out constantly today?"

"Well, for one thing, that stupid kid, Ul-pi-u-ga, or whatever his name is irritates the snot out of me!" Grimmjow confessed loudly.

"Oh? _Ulquiorra _bothers you, you say, why is that?" wondered the teacher with a curious look in his spectacled eyes.

"I don't have a clue, but I guess the vibe he gives off is aggravating to me... or something," Grimmjow trailed off clueless.

"Perhaps you have passionate feelings for him?" the teacher proposed while bringing his hands up to his chin, in a thinking pose.

"W-What? I just said he irritates the snot out of me, weren't you even listening to me?" Grimmjow flustered with anger.

"Oh, I heard you alright," the teacher smirked.

The bell rang, telling everyone to go to fourth period. Grimmjow instantly flew up from his seat, grabbed his books and hurried to fourth period, which was Science.

_ Damn! Damn! Damn! I can't be late for Science, Mr. Garner is going to fry me with his raging laser eyes! And great, I have to stare at that dumb Ulqui-doughnut's head. since he is always blocking my view of the whiteboard._

Grimmjow raced to his locker, swapped his books with his Science ones and bolted toward the classroom. He made it just in time, the last bell rang as soon as he sat down in his seat.

"Everyone take out a piece of paper, we're taking notes," Mr. Garner cheerfully explained as he flicked on the over-head projector.

_ Ugh. This is going to be even more dreadful than I thought English would be. I wish I could throw a dart at Ulqui-doughnut's head and it would explode, then I could see the over-head projector screen._

As Mr. Garner babbled on, Grimmjow was swaying back and forth in his seat trying to see around Ulquiorra and see the screen.

"Ah, Grimmjow, you look eager to answer this question, tell us."

Grimmjow stumbled, "No! I don't know the answer, I was trying to see the over-head screen, but Ulqui-doughnut's inflated head is in the way!"

Everyone in the classroom giggled and laugh at the name that Grimmjow called Ulquiorra.

"Everyone, settle down," Mr. Garner announced, "Ulquiorra, can you move your head a little bit? Grimmjow can't see the screen."

Ulquiorra nodded embarrassed and moved his head slightly.

"Ah, that's better, now that that giant hot-air balloon is gone out of sight," Grimmjow commented as he wrote down some notes.

Everyone laughed again and started to chatter.

Ulquiorra of course wasn't laughing at all for that matter, but aguishly staring down at his blank notebook paper.

Science class painfully carried on and on for what it seems like for hours until the dismissal bell rang, it almost sounded musical, and heavenly, saying its goodbyes to all of the students, scurrying out the school doors, hanging out in groups with their friends while waiting at the bus loading area, cars arriving and leaving in the parking lot.

_ Ahhh, I can breath out here in the fresh air better than inside that prison, _Grimmjow thought to himself as he inhaled deeply walking toward the benches that sat not too far from the bus loading area. As he walked, enjoying the outside, he say Ulquiorra walking in the distance the facing him and walking the opposite direction.

_ Hey! Now's my chance to humiliate him in front of the whole school. Heh heh, this is going to be good._

Ulquiorra was walking steadily with his jet-black hair covering his sad emerald eyes. As he got closer to Grimmjow, who was preparing his hands to knock Ulquiorra's books to the ground, Ulquiorra flashed his eyes at Grimmjow's. Grimmjow gazed into his eyes as it only lasted a split second and froze. Ulquiorra safely walked past him, un-humiliated.

_ Hey? What the Hell? Why can't I move? I instantly got this feeling in my head when our eyes met and chose not to humiliate him. What is wrong with me? Augh! I need to get away from him! _

Grimmjow was angrily frustrated because he didn't carry out his evil plan and instead chose to let him free. He instantly wanted to go home, to get away from Ulquiorra and his hypnotizing eyes. However, Grimmjow found himself peeking over his shoulder at Ulquiorra who was leaning against the school wall, looking down at his feet.

_ URGH! I'm so angry with him! I demand to know why he is like this! Its pissing me off! The way he acts, his eyes, everything about him... _Grimmjow's thought ended and an upset look formed on his rage-filled face. _I'll wait till everyone is gone, then confront him, I know he doesn't take a bus, but why does he hang around this area if he doesn't take one? Hmm, I guess I could ask the same question to myself as well. _

Grimmjow sat down on the benches he had plan on sitting on before and stared at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra could feel him staring at him, his eyes piercing his face. He didn't bother to look up from the ground, he knew he was staring at him. He waited and, waited and, waited till every single person was gone. Finally, there was no one else in sight, only them two left in the area. Ulquiorra knew he was going to confront him today, since Grimmjow was still at the school when he usually bolts home when the dismissal bell rings.

_ Haha! Everyone is finally gone. Now I can have a good talking with him. _Grimmjow stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder properly and bravely strode over to Ulquiorra. He stopped abruptly when he got within three feet of Ulquiorra leaning.

"Hey," Grimmjow said weakly.

"H-Hi," Ulquiorra answered nervously, keeping his eyes on the ground still.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again.

"So whats with you?" Grimmjow rudely asked.

"Uhh, I don't understand," he said, making contact with Grimmjow's eyes.

Grimmjow sighed and dropped his backpack to the concrete, "I meant, why are you always so depressed looking?"

"Ummm," he stumbled and returned looking at the ground, "I try not to look depressed, but that's what I am sometimes."

"Well, cheer up sometime, your depression is giving me migraines."

Ulquiorra quietly chuckled.

Grimmjow glared at him, "That wasn't supposed to be funny."

"Oh, sorry," he quietly apologized, embarrassed.

There was another silence that came between them, an awkward one too.

"Uhhh," Ulquiorra started, "I think I'm going to go now."

"Yeah," Grimmjow replied promptly.

Ulquiorra pushed off from the wall, but apparently not forceful enough, about to fall on the hard concrete. Grimmjow swiftly caught his arm with his hand and held Ulquiorra up.

Ulquiorra faintly said, embarrassed, "Oh, t-thank-you."

"Hmph," Grimmjow scoffed.


End file.
